El amor no tiene edad
by Candy Criss
Summary: Blaine se enamora del primo de Sebastián el pequeño Kurt y su primer encuentro ocurre cuando el ojiazul tiene seis años y blaine quince, lograrán superar todas las adversidades que se les presenten para finalmente estar juntos.


_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO.**_

Este One-shot fue pedido por _**Nicole Olate Aedo **_ espero sea de tu agrado porque el badboy creo que no me salió muy bien pero al menos lo intenté.

_**EL AMOR NO TIENE EDAD**_

La primera vez que el moreno vio al pequeño Kurt fue a la tierna edad de seis años cuando fue a visitar a su mejor amigo Sebastián, el pequeño había perdido a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico siendo el único sobreviviente y como la madre de Kurt era hermana de la madre de Sebastián el pequeño niño fue a vivir con ellos permanentemente.

En ese entonces Blaine tenía quince años todo un adolescente calenturiento uno que desde hacía un año se acostaba con todo lo que se movía con excepción de Seb pero no pasaría mucho tiempo para que también lo hiciera con su mejor amigo, con todos el moreno tenía una mala actitud, era un buen estudiante porque tenía memoria fotográfica pero era un chico que buscaba pelea con todos, respondón y grosero a morir.

Su mal comportamiento se debía a que descubrió que fue producto de una violación y esa era la razón por la que sus padres no lo querían, su madre no tuvo el valor para abortarlo así que tuvo al bebé pero jamás lo quiso, el que creía su padre lo veía con desprecio ya que era el causante de que dejara de amar a su esposa sin darse cuenta que el pequeño Blaine jamás tuvo culpa de nada.

Blaine era nueve años mayor que Kurt, pero el niño era la única persona a la que desde conoció jamás trato mal, y por eso Sebastián tenía celos de su primo al darse cuenta que era alguien muy importante para Blaine porque en algunas ocasiones el moreno prefería la compañía del pequeño a la suya, al principio no le importó que fueran amigos porque la diferencia de edad era mucha y nunca creyó que existiría algo más.

El ojiazul tenía seis años y cada vez que llegaba Blaine corría a sus brazos para que lo cargara y le contara cuentos algo que disfrutaba mucho el moreno pero aunque quisiera pasar todo su tiempo con el niño con el cual se identificaba por sentirse solo no podía ya que Sebastián lo arrastraba a su habitación para ver alguna película, serie, platicar o escuchar música.

Cuando Kurt cumplió nueve años tuvo una hermosa fiesta de cumpleaños, el niño fue al baño y al entrar a la sala vio que su amigo Blaine venía llegando así que corrió como lo hacía siempre pero antes de que pudiera saltar a sus brazos Kurt se tropezó y cayó fuertemente al piso golpeándose la nariz muy fuerte logrando que le sangrara, el moreno se asustó mucho , corrió y levantó al pequeño para limpiarle la nariz con un pañuelo desechable así como sus lágrimas y sin ninguna otra intención se inclinó y beso al pequeño en los labios para tranquilizarlo, al hacerlo se sintió incómodo porque había besado a un niño de nueve años mientras que él era un chico de dieciocho años, si alguien lo veía creería que era un pedófilo y no quería que esa familia pensara mal de él así que optó por bajar al pequeño y llevarlo afuera donde se celebraba el cumpleaños pero desde ese día se alejó del pequeño Kurt , para el ojiazul ese beso fue el primero y en su pequeña imaginación creyó que Blaine era su novio ya que los novios eran los únicos que se besan en los labios así que esa noche durmió feliz al sentirse muy amado ya que desde la muerte de sus padres no se había sentido así.

La siguiente vez que Kurt volvió a ver a Blaine sintió muy feo porque el chico lo ignoró y no le prestó ninguna atención, creyó haber hecho algo mal y esa era la razón de que el moreno lo ignorara , recordó cuanto Blaine amaba el pastel, fue al refrigerador y sacó la rebanada que había guardado para su "novio" al llevársela solo dijo gracias pero no lo comió, durante todo un año el ojiazul hizo todo lo que pudo para contentar a su amigo pero no lo logró así que cuando cumplió diez años dejó de intentar recuperar su amistad con Blaine convirtiéndose en un chico frío y seco únicamente con el chico de mirada avellana.

A los diecinueve años Sebastián por fin logró tener relaciones con Blaine , no eran novios sino amigos con derechos , lo fueron durante 4 años, tiempo suficiente en que el hombre de mirada avellana vio como el pequeño y dulce niño se convertía en todo un atractivo jovencito de catorce años uno que era tan atractivo que era asediado por muchos jóvenes de su edad y algunos más grandes, Blaine no podía dejar de pensar en Kurt en todo momento, cuando estaba cerca lo miraba a escondidas pero el castaño jamás volteaba a verlo.

Blaine sabía que quería al castaño pero no se lo demostraba desde los nueve años, pero no tenía idea de que lo amaba hasta que supo que Kurt tenía novio , un chico dos años mayor que él, inglés, rubio, algo tonto y ridículo, según Blaine horrible pero a los ojos de Kurt guapísimo, al saber del noviazgo del ojiazul y verlo con su novio sintió que su vista se hizo roja, que su cabeza quería explotar, pero más que nada quería ir para golpear a ese chico que se atrevía a tocar a Kurt.

Desde ese día el moreno no perdía oportunidad para molestar a Kurt y a su novio, burlándose de los comentarios que hacían, burlándose de la ropa que usaba el castaño, tirándole en algunas ocasiones el refresco, agua ó café a Adam, lo intimidaba cada vez que podía, por tal razón cuando Blaine llegaba a la casa de los padres de Sebastián el castaño ojiazul salía con su novio para poder pasar una tarde agradable y no un mal momento.

El noviazgo de Kurt con ese tal Adam duró un largo y difícil año para Blaine quién cada día se masturbaba al menos 3 veces al día pensando en el castaño, su relación de amigos con derechos con Seb ya no le era suficiente, lo intentó con varios chicos más pero con ninguno encontraba la liberación y placer que necesitaba, al parecer solo la tendría con el castaño pero eso era imposible sobre todo porque Kurt era menor de edad y si intentaba algo sería un delito.

El noviazgo de Kurt terminó por causa de Blaine. Un día el moreno no encontró su libro de literatura en su casa recordando que lo dejó en la casa de los padres de Seb, le habló a su amigo quién amablemente le dijo en qué lugar buscar una llave para poder entrar, así lo hizo y logró entrar a la biblioteca encontrando su libro pero cuando pretendía salir de la casa escuchó como algo se caía, buscó el lugar de dónde fuera posible viniera el ruido y lo encontró en la segunda planta llegando al dormitorio del castaño, los sonidos que se escuchaban eran de gemidos unos que eran de puro placer, Blaine estaba seguro de eso ya que él era el causante de muchos de esos tipos de gemidos, al abrir la puerta con mucho cuidado descubrió a Kurt montando a Adam mientras hacían el amor, se excitó inmediatamente al ver al lindo jovencito desnudo luciendo tremendamente sexy pero enfureciéndose al verlo con otro y más porque en ese momento de la boca del castaño salieron las palabras _**"te amo Adammm" **_ mientras ambos chicos llegaban al clímax.

Blaine no lo soportó más entrando a la habitación y jalando a Kurt para bajarlo de encima de Adam.

"_**¡Oye suéltame! **_ Gritaba Kurt al ser bajado de Adam a la fuerza

"_**¡NO! **_ Fue la respuesta de Blaine fuerte y clara.

"_**Sebastiánnnnn saca a tu novio de mi habitacióooonnnn" **_ gritaba Kurt creyendo que su primo había llegado con Blaine ya que siempre estaban juntos por lo que creía que eran novios.

"_**Sebastián no es mi novio es solo mi amigo y él no está aquí"**_

Blaine recogió la ropa de Adam que se encontraba en el piso y se la aventó para que se vistiera, al hacerlo lo jaloneó hasta llegar a la planta baja donde el castaño enredado en una sábana gritaba que no se metiera en su vida, al ver que no lograba nada decidió que tenía que cerrar la puerta del frente con llave para que fuera imposible sacar a Adam, pero el moreno al imaginarse lo que haría lo tomó de la cintura para inmovilizarlo pero al moverse tanto la sábana se le cayó mostrando el cuerpo de Kurt quién lejos de avergonzarse se soltó de su agarre y camino en dirección a su novio que lo veía con cara de orgullo para besarse, pero el moreno viendo rojo empujó a Adam fuera de la casa advirtiéndole que nunca más se le acercara al ojiazul o él se encargaría de darle una lección que no olvidaría, Adam al recordar que las amenazas del moreno nunca eran habladas tuvo miedo de lo que pudiera hacerle así que se fue y nunca más volvió a buscar a Kurt.

Al haber logrado echar a Adam de la casa y ver a Kurt desnudo se excitó y como ya era acostumbrado en Blaine siempre que se tratara del chico de sus sueños no pensó al actuar así que puso su mano en la nuca del chico para acercarlo y besarlo apasionadamente mientras la otra mano la usaba para rodear su cintura para atraerlo y pegarlo a su cuerpo, Kurt lo mordió y lo pateó en sus zonas blandas saliendo echo la raya para su habitación encerrándose con llave para que Blaine no pudiera entrar , tomó su celular y le marcó a su primo Sebastián informándole lo que su "noviecito" había hecho.

Sebastián echaba humo del coraje al enterarse de lo que su amigo hizo sobre todo porque si echó a Adam de su casa cuando hacía el amor con su primo Kurt y luego besarlo mientras estaba desnudo sin importarle que era menor de edad , era porque acababa de comprobar que Blaine Anderson el hombre que no se enamora que no le gustan las relaciones de pareja estaba perdidamente enamorado de un chiquillo de quince años, pero Blaine se las pagaría porque se encargaría de mandar a su primo muy pero muy lejos del moreno para que ese amor desapareciera y pondría más empeño en conquistarlo para poder casarse con Blaine.

Durante los años que pasaron separados el castaño y el moreno cada uno supo que ese beso había significado muchísimo porque era la confirmación de que estaban enamorados del otro pero debido a la juventud de Kurt y a su rápido traslado a Italia no supo cómo contactarlo para decirle acerca de lo que sentía ya que sí acudía a su primo no obtendría ninguna ayuda de su parte.

El moreno a pesar de su madurez y darse cuenta que amaba al ojiazul ¿desde quién sabe cuándo? no pudo ser capaz de encontrarlo al enterarse de que lo mandaban a vivir con otros parientes ya que su amigo de toda la vida le dijo que no tenía idea que sus padres se habían negado a dar información acerca de su paradero, cosa que no era cierta ya que Sebastián fue quién decidió a dónde y con quién iría su primo.

El ojiverde convenció a sus padres de que su primo Kurt debería estudiar en el extranjero para tener una visión más amplia del mundo, por lo que el castaño fue enviado a Italia con otros parientes, donde permaneció por tres años, Sebastián NUNCA le dijo a Blaine que planeaba alejar a Kurt y mucho menos a donde lo enviaron, el moreno hizo todos los intentos posibles por averiguarlo pero no lo logró, para ese tiempo ya sabía que amaba al castaño y lo quería como su novio y esposo.

Tres largos años pasaron en los que los dos jóvenes se sintieron vacíos cómo si algo les faltara, ellos sabían que era porque les hacía falta el otro pero al pasar el tiempo cada uno comenzó a salir con otras personas, en el caso de Blaine intentó por primera vez en su vida tener una relación de noviazgo las cuales no duraban más de dos meses hasta que dejó de intentarlo y comenzó a arreglar su vida así como llevar el manejo del negocio familiar.

Kurt tuvo varios relaciones largas ya que no era un chico de una sola noche y su última relación se formalizó al conocer a Elliot, tenían planes de casarse aunque el castaño tuviera dieciocho años y Elliot treinta, cuándo le decían que era muy grande para él respondía que para el amor no hay edad, tan seguro como se sentía de su relación decidió viajar de sorpresa a casa de sus tíos Smythe y darles la noticia de que muy pronto se casaría, para todos fué una feliz sorpresa pero para Sebastián una terrible.

La familia Smythe sentía a Blaine como parte de su familia así que lo invitaron a Aspen para esquiar ya que a Elliot le fascinaba ese deporte, el castaño no era tan fan de ese deporte pero por darle gusto a su novio lo haría.

Kurt se sentía incómodo que Blaine hubiera aceptado la invitación ya que no dejaba de mirarlo todo el tiempo , también le extrañaba que tuviera tantas detalles amables cuando antes hacía todo lo posible por ignorarlo.

Los dos primeros días fueron estupendos, todos se divirtieron pasándola genial pero el tercer día no fue tan agradable ya que el castaño tropezó y se rompió el tobillo, el moreno se ofreció a llevarlo al doctor aunque kurt se negara ya que prefería que lo hiciera su novio pero tuvo que aceptar cuando su tía le dijo que no fuera grosero con Blaine y dejara que lo llevara, yéndose Elliot con Sebastián.

El tobillo del ojiazul fue enyesado, cuando iban camino a su cabaña se escuchó el ruido de nieve cayendo muy deprisa, lo que suponía una avalancha así que Blaine cargó al castaño estilo novia y corrió lo más rápido que pudo entrando a la cabaña más cercana entrando justo a tiempo antes de que quedaran enterrados entre tanta nieve, la puerta al instante quedó bloqueada, permanecieron una semana en ese lugar , de milagro había algo de comida la cuál racionaron ya que no tenían idea de cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que los encontraran.

Durante esa semana el ojiazul tuvo mucha temperatura , la que no se bajaba con nada , Blaine sintió miedo de perder al chico hermoso que tenía frente a él, verlo en esas condiciones lo hacía sentir su corazón apretar, no quería perderlo, en ese momento se declaró ante Kurt quién entraba y salía del sueño.

"_**Kurt te amo, lo hago desde hace mucho tiempo y no quiere perderte, jamás me había atrevido a confesártelo porque entre nosotros hay una gran diferencia de edad pero justo en este momento no me importa decirte que te amo con todo mi corazón y quiero tenerte en mi vida para siempre y si te alejé de mi hace años es porque tenía miedo de que te enamoraras de mí y no nos dejaran estar juntos, siento mucho haber sido un cobarde amor"**_

"_**Yo también te amo Blaine, creo que lo hago desde los nueve años, desde que me diste ese tierno beso, mi primer beso"**_

Al creer que tal vez no saldrían con vida de ese lugar ambos se dijeron lo mucho que se amaban alegrándose al saberse correspondidos.

Una semana después fueron rescatados y una semana más le comunicaron a todos que eran novios, su tía fue la más emocionada al enterarse y muy emocionada dijo:

"_**Creí que nunca se darían cuenta que están enamorados"**_

En la semana que estuvieron buscando a Kurt y a Blaine, Elliot se dio cuenta que Sebastián era un gran hombre fuerte y comprometido en ayudar a otros, una imagen que no era la que el ojiazul le había descrito del ojiverde.

Elliot y Sebastián en cuánto pusieron a salvo a su familia se fueron a ayudar en todo lo que pudieran, rescatando a más de una persona, ambos provenían de familias con dinero así que estaban acostumbrados a las obras benéficas pero en esta ocasión la sensación de satisfacción era mucho mayor ya que no había cámaras ni gente que quisiera algo de ellos, ayudaban porque querían, en esa semana ambos se dieron cuenta que pensaban de manera similar, que sus gustos eran parecidos y que les encantaría poder iniciar algo.

Al final de esa semana Elliot y Kurt rompieron en buenos términos decididos a seguir siendo amigos y Blaine y Kurt siendo novios.

Dos meses después de que se hicieron novios Blaine y Kurt tuvieron su primera vez , el moreno planeó una noche muy romántica en su casa , colocando velas en su habitación, luz baja, pétalos en la cama en forma de corazón sin faltar las fresas con chocolate que tanto amaba su castaño.

Kurt se emocionó tanto ante la sorpresa que en un dos por tres se había desnudado y jalado a su novio con él a la enorme cama , besándolo con tanta pasión que excitó muchísimo al moreno quién teniendo tanta experiencia a sus veintisiete años no dejaba de asombrarse de la pasión y experiencia que mostraba Kurt a sus dieciocho años, saber que su castaño estuvo con otros lo ponía furioso pero Kurt siempre lo tranquilizaba diciendo que lo importante no eran quiénes fueron los primeros sino quién era el último y para kurt el último era Blaine.

Kurt le gustaba ser flexible así que su primer noche dejó que Blaine le hiciera el amor dulce y suave, mordiendo su cuello para dejarle marcas y todos supieran que era suyo pero en el segundo turno el castaño amarro a Blaine a la cama, lo preparó lentamente , besó sus abdominales y su pecho dejando un sinfín de besos y chupetones en su morena piel, luego introdujo su miembro en su boca gimiendo de placer en todo momento, Blaine no soportaba más , rogaba y rogaba a Kurt que lo penetrara y le diera el placer que tanto necesitaba pero el castaño lo hizo rogar un poco más antes de que lo embistiera de una sola vez, duro y rápido, sin que se lo esperara Blaine salió de él dejándose caer en la dura erección de su novio quién gritó ante la sensación tan placentera, kurt se movía tan rápido que en cuestión de segundo ambos llegaron al orgasmo mientras se besaban y se decían palabras de amor.

Un año después ambas parejas se casaron en una boda doble y tuvieron la mejore noches de boda, sobre todo Klaine quién en esa noche concibieron a su primer hijo.

_**F I N**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**¿Qué les pareció la historia les gustó, la amaron o de plano la odiaron?**_

_**No olviden dejar un review**_

_**El siguiente one shot también será Klaine pero serán padres de dos pequeños niños quiénes siempre los interrumpirán evitándoles tener relaciones, lo más probable es que lo publique el fin de semana.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Besos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar)**_


End file.
